Breakfast For Two
by my name is A to Z
Summary: Kegiatan Hoseok dan Jungkook yang berdua di dorm, sementara member lain sibuk liburan. Di tengah aksi Hoseok yang sedang mengkhayal, menunggu Jungkook selesai masak, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. JUNGKOOK KAN NGGAK BISA MASAK! / BL! NC! YAOI! GJ! ABSURD! DLDR! / Check it out! / RnR juseyooo :3


**Breakfast For Two**  
by **KurooYuukii06**

.

.

.

 **It's About HopeKook**  
(Jhope x Jungkook)

.

.

.

 **M story**

 **Romance/Life/Fluff?**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!  
Boys love/DLDR/Don't plagiarism/Don't be a silent reader/Typo(s)**

.

.

.

 **Breakfast For Two!**

Suara langkahan kaki beberapa pria yang sekarang terdengar, dengan beberapa suara nafas yang terengah lelah sedang berjalan menuju ruangan sejuk ber-AC di belakang panggung.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah bekerja keras." Ucap salah satu staff yang lewat.

Totalnya tujuh orang pria, mereka duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan dan meminum air dinginnya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap manager yang perlahan datang ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus, semuanya! Benar-benar akhir yang sempurna untuk menyambut liburan kalian besok." Ucap Manager bangga.

"Untuk liburan sebulan ke depan, mau kupesankan trip atau kalian mau liburan sendiri?" Tanya Manager menawarkan. Namjoon otomatis mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kami sudah punya rencana sendiri, Manager-nim. Lagipula jika kita melakukan trip, pasti akan ada kamera dimana-mana. Dan itu membuat kita tidak bisa bebas. Benar kan, _guys?_ "

Member lain yang menyimak langsung menganggukkan kepalanya serentak.

"Baiklah, sekarang bersihkan wajah kalian dan kita pulang ke dorm." Ucap Manager lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hyung, sudah ada rencana?" Tanya Jungkook. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat lelah sekarang. Mungkin besok aku hanya akan tidur."

Jungkook diam sebentar, "Aku ikutan, deh."

.

.

.

Pagi hari di dorm, ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi mereka sudah sibuk membereskan barang untuk dibawa berlibur. Yoongi dan Jimin akan berlibur ke rumah Yoongi untuk seminggu ini. Minggu depan mereka ke rumah Jimin, terus baru liburan ke Jepang. Niatnya sih mau PDKT ke mertua dulu, hehe.

Sedangkan Taehyung dan Seokjin akan keliling ke beberapa negara. Seokjin bilang ia mau wisata kuliner dan menjalankan _channel_ Eat Jin nya. Sementara Taehyung sih ikut-ikut saja, toh dia suka makan. Apalagi kalo ditraktrik.

"Yak, bawa jaketmu!"

"Kaos kaki dimana? Kau yang terakhir pakai!"

"Bawa snack, di rumahku tidak ada makanan ringan!"

"Yakk Park Jimin! Niat liburan tidak sih? Bantuin dong!"

Yoongi sudah membentak sana-sini di pagi hari. Seokjin dan Taehyung juga tampak kebingungan. Sedangkan Namjoon sudah pulang ke rumah subuh tadi. Jungkook yang baru saja bangun tidur keluar dari kamar dan menatap para hyungnya.

"Ini masih pagi, hyungie... Kok pada ribut sih?"

"Bagus, ada Jungkook. Kookie, tolong bantu taruh ini ke bagasi mobil ya!"

Dan alhasil Jungkook yang rencana tidur sepanjang hari malah ikut bantuin para hyungnya mindahin barang buat liburan.

Setelah semua beres, Yoongi dan Jimin berangkat duluan. Disusul Seokjin dan Taehyung juga pergi setelahnya. Jungkook melihat jam, sudah pukul 9. Ia melirik ke sebuah pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat, Hoseok masih belum bangun. Jungkook beranjak ke kamar VminHope untuk membangunkan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Jungkook menghampiri Hoseok yang masih bersenang-senang dimimpinya. Tangannya mengusap dahi Hoseok, menyingkirkan poninya agar ia bisa melihat wajah teduh itu. Jungkook tersenyum melihat wajah damai Hoseok.

"Hyung... Bangunlah, sudah siang." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap pipi Hoseok lembut.

Hoseok bergumam pelan, lalu mengerutkan dahinya. "Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Hoseok dengan suara seraknya, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Jam 9, hyung. Matahari sudah terbit sedari tadi, setidaknya cuci muka—yakk hyung!"

Jungkook berteriak kaget ketika Hoseok menariknya untuk di peluk. Hoseok mengusap bibir Jungkook pelan. "Sssstt... Mending tidur berduaan saja, kan enak." Ceplos Hoseok lalu mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook memerah, menatap dalam ke mata Hoseok.

 _Dapat kecupan singkat, Jungkook jadi ingin sebuah ciuman_.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hoseok lalu menciumnya. Hoseok dengan senang hati membalas ciuman itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Hoseok menyapa goa hangatnya.

Tangan Hoseok menekan tengkuk Jungkook, sementara lidahnya mengajak lidah Jungkook untuk menari.

"Mmmh..." Jungkook melenguh pelan di dalam ciuman mereka. Hoseok membenarkan posisi mereka, beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menindih Jungkook dan bertumpu dengan lutut serta kedua sikutnya.

Hoseok melumatnya kasar, menantang Jungkook untuk ikut membalasnya. Sedangkan Jungkook tampak kewalahan sendiri sambil membalas semampunya.

Tangan Hoseok masuk ke dalam kaos Jungkook, meraba perut berotot samar milik Jungkook. Melakukan gerakan berputar untuk menggodanya. Lalu dengan perlahan merambat ke atas, mengusap pucuk dada Jungkook pelan.

"Mmmhh...mmhh..." Jungkook mendesah pelan di tengah ciumannya. Sedangkan Hoseok tersenyum sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap nipple Jungkook lalu menekannya, terus menggoda titik itu sebelum—

"Hyu-ung, cu-kup."

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Hoseok lalu mengambil oksigen. Tangannya meraih tangan Hoseok untuk menjauhkannya dari _morning sex_.

"H-hyung, kita masih belum makan apa-apa, kau pasti lapar. A-aku akan masak sarapan untukmu." Ucap Jungkook sedikit gugup lalu langsung pergi ke dapur. Hoseok tersenyum, kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya.

Ahh... Rasanya seperti sudah menikah saja, hehehe.

Hoseok jadi punya ide untuk menyuruh member lain sering-sering liburan. Kan enak kalau berduaan gini.

Hoseok sibuk berfikir dalam tidur-tidurannya. Membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan besok jika ia menikah dengan Jungkook. Selalu bisa melihat wajah Jungkook saat bangun tidur dan bermanja dengan kekasihnya. Hoseok juga tidak perlu repot mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti di dorm. Jungkook akan membereskan rumah, membawa pakaian kotor ke laundry, memasak, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sungguh khayalan yang indah.

Sekarang Hoseok bisa mendengar suara pisau yang sedang memotong bahan makanan dari dapur, bahkan ia mencium bau masakan yang…

Tunggu.

Kenapa baunya seperti ini?

Jungkook masak apa sih?

Beberapa detik hingga Hoseok terbangun kaget.

Ia baru ingat sesuatu.

JUNGKOOK KAN NGGAK BISA MASAK!

Hoseok berlari ke arah dapur dan… Benar saja. Hancur sudah fantasinya.

Kenapa dapur mendadak berantakan seperti ini? Hoseok bisa melihat, Teflon dengan telur gosong di atasnya. Di terlantarkan oleh Jungkook yang sibuk memotong sayuran asal-asalan. Panci dengan rebusan air yang sudah terlihat menipis, airnya pasti sudah menguap banyak. Juga sampah organik berserakan di meja dapur, sebenarnya Jungkook ini masak atau habis bertarung sih?

Hoseok menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang memotong… Timun?

"Jungkook…" Panggil Hoseok. Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kook… Mau buat apa?" Tanya Hoseok ragu.

"Mau buat sayur sup, juga telur dadar—oh iya telurku!"

Jungkook melempar pisau sayurnya begitu saja dan berlari menghampiri kompor, mengangkat telor—hitam—nya. Ia meneliti benda tak berbentuk itu, mengendus, lalu mencicipinya. "Sedikit gosong, nggak papa kan?"

"Eh? HAHAHA iya nggak papa." Hoseok tertawa hambar.

Sedikit katanya?

Padahal sampai hitam begitu?

Dan tadi Jungkook bilang apa? Mau buat sayur sup? Dengan… Timun?

Siapapun tolong bunuh Hoseok sekarang.

Jungkook menaruh telur tadi ke atas piring yang baru saja ia ambil di rak. Lalu Jungkook kembali memotong timunnya, sementara Hoseok masih menatapnya malang. Rasanya gemas sekali melihat kekasihnya berusaha masak—untuk Hoseok juga, sih. Tapi masak telur aja nggak becus? Huh, untung saja Jungkook imut. Kalo nggak, mungkin Hoseok sudah mengarungi dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Ehh tidak kok, bercanda. Bisa-bisa manager ngamuk ke dia.

"Kuki…" Hoseok menepuk bahu Jungkook lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menyamankan kepalanya bersandar di pundak Jungkook, menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

Tangan Hoseok beralih menelusuri tangan Jungkook hingga jari-jari. Ia melepaskan paksa pisau dan timun dari tangan Jungkook lalu ia genggam dan dibawa untuk memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

"Memasak hanya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama kita." Ucap Hoseok sambil mengendusi permukaan leher Jungkook. Sesekali ia mencium lembut lalu menggigitnya keras. Jungkook hanya dapat menunduk, dengan mata terpejam dan pipi memerah—menikmati perlakuan Hoseok di belakangnya.

"H-hyung tidak lapar?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Aku lapar, tapi bukan untuk makanan." Jawab Hoseok. "Lagipula jika lapar kita bisa pesan atau pergi keluar nanti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu." Tambahnya sebelum ia memutar tubuh Jungkook untuk menghadapnya. Pinggul Jungkook bersandar pada meja dapur, tangannya bertumpu di bahu Hoseok dengan tangan Hoseok yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hyung, ini masih terlalu pagi jika ingin melakukan _itu_. Lagipula aku bisa memasak untukmu." Ucap Jungkook. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Jungkook. Jangan pernah sia-siakan waktu seperti ini."

Jungkook cemberut. Ia kan ingin masak buat Hoseok. Tapi apa boleh buat. Lagipula dia juga suka dengan ide Hoseok. Jungkook terkekeh kecil, "baiklah…" kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Hoseok. Dalam hitungan detik Hoseok bergerak untuk menciumnya lembut. Detik kemudian Jungkook tertawa kecil dalam ciumannya. Entah kenapa tapi tiba-tiba rasanya geli.

Hoseok melumat bibir Jungkook. Tangannya sesekali meremas pinggul Jungkook, membuat Jungkook melenguh pelan dan bergerak tak nyaman. Hoseok menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook untuk menjelajah lebih dalam. Lidah mereka bertemu dan bertegur sapa dengan lincah. Jungkook memeluk leher Hoseok sambil meremas rambut kekasihnya dengan kepala yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

Air liur mereka menetes kebawah, tertinggal di dagu Jungkook dan Hoseok. Tangan Hoseok mengangkat paha Jungkook dan membawa ke pangkuannya saat dia mundur beberapa langkah lalu duduk di meja makan.

Hoseok mengusap paha bahkan pantat Jungkook dan meremasnya beberapa kali, Jungkook melenguh lagi dan lagi karena itu.

"Mmmhh~"

Jungkook bergerak makin tak nyaman, dan tak jarang menggesek kejantanan Hoseok dengan miliknya. Hoseok hanya menggeram dan meremas paha Jungkook yang tak mau diam. Beberapa saat kemudian Jungkook mendorong tubuh Hoseok dan mengambil nafas sambil terengah. Ia mendongak dan menstabilkan paru-parunya, sedangkan Hoseok mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumi leher Jungkook saat itu juga.

Mengecupinya dalam lalu menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Ngghhh~"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah dan keringat melaluinya begitu saja. Hoseok dengan cepat melepaskan kaos Jungkook begitu saja. Ia mengusap perut Jungkook lalu mengecupi dada Jungkook. Menjilat nipple tegang Jungkook ganas dan sesekali menyedotnya keras.

"Hobi hyunghh~ Mmmhh~"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok yang bergerak di dadanya. Perlahan ia menyentuh bahu Hoseok, dan itu membuat Hoseok berhenti untuk menatap kelinci itu. Jungkook mengusap pipi Hoseok lalu kembali mencium hyungnya. Tangan Jungkook dengan perlahan membuka kancing piyama Hoseok dan melepasnya perlahan.

Keinginan Jungkook _simple_. Ia hanya ingin merasakan tubuh Hoseok juga. Makadari itu Jungkook membawa jarinya untuk menari di tubuh bagian atas Hoseok. Ia mengusap perut Hoseok, juga mengajak jarinya untuk berputar-putar di dada Hoseok. Jungkook melepas ciuman mereka, menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecupi leher Hoseok, memberikan tanda yang sama seperti Hoseok biasanya.

Hoseok hanya mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan sayang dan menggeram ketika Jungkook menyedot kulitnya hingga merah.

Setelah beberapa saat Hoseok memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook.

"Sudah?"

Jungkook kembali memerah.

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Jungkook.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar." Ucap Hoseok, tapi Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"I wanna ride you here." Ucap Jungkook. Hoseok dengan senang hati menerimanya. Makadari itu Jungkook berdiri sebentar untuk melepaskan celananya dan celana Hoseok. Setelah sama-sama _full naked_ Jungkook berjongkok di bawah menghadap penis Hoseok.

Jungkook memasukkan penis besar dan tegang milik Hoseok ke dalam mulutnya. Mengemutinya bagai loli dan menjilatinya bagai es krim.

"Ahhmmm..." Hoseok mendesah di atas.

Jungkook meremas penis Hoseok lalu kembali menjilatinya dengan lihai. Ia juga menyedotnya keras dan menggeram untuk membuat getaran pada Hoseok. Tidak berlangsung lama, Jungkook berdiri dan kembali ke pangkuan Hoseok.

"Aku akan memasukkannya hyung."

Jungkook mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mengarahkan penis Hoseok di lubangnya. Sekiranya pas Jungkook memasukkan kepala penis Hoseok ke dalam lubangnya.

"Aahh~"

Jungkook memegangi bahu Hoseok dan mendesah sakit. Hoseok memegangi pinggul Jungkook dan membantu masuk perlahan.

" _Shit_ lubangmu sempit Kookiehh..."

Hoseok kesusahan memasuki Jungkook hingga akhirnya ia menghentak masuk tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang berteriak sakit.

"Hobi hyunghh!~"

Hoseok menarik tengkuk Jungkook dan menciumnya kasar untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang di alami Jungkook. Tangannya mengusap punggung Jungkook dan satunya memilin _nipple_ Jungkook.

"Mmmnhh~"

Setelah itu Jungkook melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap sayu Hoseok. Ia memegangi pipi dan bahu Hoseok sambil mengangkat tubuhnya lalu jatuh di paha Hoseok. Mengangkat tubuhnya dan jatuh lagi. Mulai dari sekali hingga lagi dan lagi seperti itu.

"Ngghh~ Nggh~ Mmmhh~ Ahhhmm~" Jungkook mendesah tepat di depan wajah Hoseok. Merasakan sakit bercampur nikmat yang menjadi candu bagi mereka. Jungkook suka tiap kali Hoseok berada penuh di dalamnya. Perasaannya selalu berdebar ketika mereka melakukan itu, dan membuncah tiap kali Hoseok mengatakan sayang pada Jungkook.

Hoseok mengenggam penis Jungkook dan mengurutnya naik turun. Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan mendongak sambil terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan.

"Ahhhnn~ Hobihhmm~ Hobihh~ Mmmnnhh~"

Suara merdu Jungkook menggema di dapur—astaga Jungkook lupa sesaat jika mereka sedang berada di dapur. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan ini di dapur. Tapi kemudian ia melupakan pemikiran itu saat penis Hoseok menemukan spot nikmatnya.

"AAHHH!~"

Jungkook berhenti sebentar, cukup kaget dengan nikmat itu lalu kembali bergerak. Kali ini lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Membenturkan penis Hoseok dengan bagian terdalamnya. Hoseok memegang bahu Jungkook dan satu tangannya memompa penis Jungkook sambil memejam mata kenikmatan. Lubang Jungkook benar-benar memijat penisnya.

"Hobi hyung, Hobi hyung, Hobi hyung~"

Jungkook tak henti menyebut nama itu. Jungkook melayang, dan ia akan terus mengajak Hoseok untuk melayang bersamanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia mencintai Hoseok sepenuh hati.

"Anghh... H-hyung, aku mau keluar."

Hoseok mempercepat gerakan tangannya, begitu juga Jungkook yang mempercepat pinggulnya. Naik turun. Jungkook benar-benar brutal sekarang. Ia tidak memperdulikan lubangnya yang mungkin lecet karena ia bergerak begitu cepat, dan ia juga tidak peduli jika suara desahannya akan terdengar dari luar atau kamar sebelah.

Jungkook hanya ingin mencari kenikmatannya.

"Mmmhhh...AHHH!~" Jungkook keluar di dalam genggaman Hoseok. Spermanya mengenai tangan Hoseok dan juga perutnya. Jungkook terengah, merasakan orgasme yang membuatnya melayang makin tinggi. Sedangkan Hoseok malah mengangkat paha Jungkook dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Aku belum keluar, Kook."

Kini giliran Hoseok.

Hoseok mengeluarkan penisnya lalu menurunkan Jungkook di atas kasurnya. Ia mencumbu bibir candu Jungkook sebentar lalu berdiri dengan kedua lututnya menghadap Jungkook yang berbaring.

"Menungging" Perintah Hoseok. Jungkook yang penurut langsung saja menungging. Ia bertumpu dengan siku dan lutut. Menunjukkan bokong sintalnya dan menjatuhkan kepala di kasur. Hoseok memompa penisnya sebentar lalu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jungkook. Lagi.

"A-ahhmm!" Jungkook merasakan sakit lagi, walaupun tak sesakit yang tadi. Hoseok menarik pinggul dan menghentak ke dalam, tanpa menunggu Jungkook untuk terbiasa—membuat Jungkook mendesah kesakitan.

Meremas sprei adalah hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendesah dan terengah. Hoseok hanya ingin menyelesaikan orgasme nya dengan cepat. Makadari itu ia memperdalam hentakannya.

"Ahn! Ahh~ Hobi hyunghhmmn! Lebih dalam...lagihh mmmhh—"

"Pasporkuuu—astaga!"

Gerakan Hoseok terhenti ketika seseorang masuk begitu saja. Itu Kim Taehyung. Wajahnya memerah dengan ekspresi kaget. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dengan gugup.

"Hehehe, maaf ya. Aku hanya mau mengambil pasporku yang ketinggalan." Taehyung berjalan menyamping menghadap tembok dan mengambil paspor di laci mejanya. Lalu dengan buru-buru ia keluar, sebelum itu ia menyempatkan diri mengintip adegan segar dan menutup pintu.

Taehyung keluar sambil terkekeh, sementara Seokjin yang menunggu di pintu menatapnya sebal. Dasar bocah bandel ini, untung mereka sengaja berangkat pagi karena Seokjin ingin merasakan angin sarapan di bandara. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan ketinggalan pesawat yang bahkan masih 1 jam lagi penerbangannya.

"Sebentar aku mau minum dulu. Kau duluan ke mobil."

Seokjin berjalan ke dapur dengan santai, tidak menyadari suara Jungkook di dalam kamar adalah suara desahan dan hanya melewatinya. Tapi ketika ia sampai di dapur—

"Oh. My. God."

Dapur habis meledak ya?

Berantakan.

Sayur-sayur berserakan di meja dapur, bahkan lantai. Ada baju tergeletak juga di sana. Bahkan wajan di kompor juga di taruh dengan tidak elitnya. Ini dapur padahal dua jam yang lalu masih berbentuk loh.

Ouhh... Pengelihatannya tercemari!

Dengan amarah Seokjin menghampiri kamar Hoseok.

"Yakk! Hoseok! Jungkook! Apa yang kalian lakukan di dapurku—"

"Ahh, Hobi hyunghh lagii..." Jungkook mendongak sambil mendesah. Dan juga Hoseok terus menghentakkan penisnya, tidak peduli dengan Seokjin yang datang ke kamarnya.

Yash... Pengelihatannya kembali normal!

"Ahhmm~ Yeshh, I like ithh ahh! More! Morehh hyungieeehh~"

Bahkan pendengarannya juga!

Lalu Seokjin berjalan keluar dari apartemen sambil terkekeh. Lupa akan rasa hausnya, mengendarai mobil untuk pergi ke bandara. Bersama Taehyung di samping Seokjin, terkekeh bersamaan.

"Hobi hyung, sedikit lagi~" Ucap Jungkook.

Hoseok mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan membantu memijit penis Jungkook untuk mencapai orgasme. Suara tepukan kulit mereka makin terdengar, seiring desahan merdu Jungkook yang makin keras.

"Ahh! Hobih! Hyung~ Mmmh~ AAHHHNN!~"

"Jungkook! AHH..."

Jungkook orgasme. Bersamaan dengan Hoseok yang keluar di dalam Jungkook. Hoseok mengeluarkan penisnya lalu ambruk bersama Jungkook. Mereka terengah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Sangat." Ucap Hoseok sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook yang basah.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku tau. Dan kau juga tau aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Btw hyung, aku lapar." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kan barusan makan. Belum kenyang?"

"Hah?"

"Mau nambah nih? Oke."

Hoseok bangkit lagi untuk menindih tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook cepat-cepat mendorong Hoseok dan mundur.

"Tidak mau hyung, lubangku sakit!"

"Katanya mau makan." Hoseok ngeledek.

"Katanya mau mesenin makan." Jungkook membalas.

Hoseok memutar matanya malas. "Iya deh iya, kupesenin makan. Mau makan apa?"

"AYAM GORENG!"

.

.

.

.

 **E N D**

Yeayy! Fanfic NC HOPEKOOK lageehh!

Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca^^

Terima kritik dan saran, makazeehh :*

CHU CHU CHU~


End file.
